Recollection Reconnaissance
by Yulienne
Summary: What does one do when one cannot remember anyone or anything? Survive. This story follows Jayne Lasky, twin of Thomas, after waking up with no recollection of the past. Follow along as she rediscovers herself and forges a new path leading her straight to where she always belonged.
1. Survive

**Chapter 1: Survive**

* * *

 **Date:** 20 October 2552  
 **Location:** Outskirts of Old Mombasa, Kenya, Earth

I awoke with a start, taking a gasp of air for what felt like the first time. My fingers dug into dry dirt as I sat up to gain my bearings. I was in a tunnel littered with heavy machinery and casualties. I couldn't recall how I came to be there and judging by my surroundings I knew I couldn't afford to wait and find out.

 _Survive._

Explosions boomed in the distance and were easily drowned out by thoughts running rampant in my mind. Words crowded to the foreground before I could halt their assault.

 _Arid. Warthog. Fire. Carnage._

Glancing down at my clothing my heart swooped with dread. Only a thin, gray unitard adorned my body and my feet were bare. I took a deep, calming breath.

 _Now would be a great time to remember what happened… or to remember something, anything._

Making sure to keep hidden, I shuffled to the nearest casualties.

 _Human. Males. Marines._

There were more scattered further into the tunnel.

 _Foreign. Aliens. Covenant._

I huffed a breath as I began to scope out what armor was still viable and would fit me well enough in order to not inadvertently cause harm. I had only just buckled on a helmet when I heard it.

Underlying the explosions, away from the city, magnified by the tunnel… the hum of an engine. I grabbed what weaponry I could and hunkered down. When I peeked beyond the Warthog, I held my breath.

 _Ghost. Covenant. Sangheili. Elite._

I checked the magazine of the pistol. One bullet. I cocked the gun. The ghost fell silent on the other side of the warthog. My hopes of the rider passing by, oblivious, were dashed. I stayed low and braced myself to improve accuracy, aiming where I presumed the Elite's head would come into view.

As soon as I saw his dark flesh move into view I shot. A gargled roar rang out down the tunnel as bullet tore through his throat.

 _Not enough._

I rolled to the left as the Elite charged me, narrowly avoiding a blow. I jumped to my feet, chucked the pistol at his injury to buy time, and ran. A tight grip on the back of my neck yanked me back to the ground.

 _Too slow._

Air rushed out of my lungs on impact and before I could catch it the Sangheili crouched and began to choke me. I tried not to struggle or panic in order to conserve energy and figure a way out. That was when I noticed two blue orbs at the waist of the Elite.

 _Plasma grenades._

Swiftly, I snatched one, squeezed, and stuck it to his face. In a frothing rage the Sangheili stumbled back and swiped fruitlessly at the sticky grenade. I choked on my first breaths and attempted to get away from the impending explosion but my limbs would only cooperate in graceless spasms.

I had resigned myself to curling into the fetal position and hoping for the best when something unforeseen occurred. In the blink of an eye something, someone yanked the Elite back and shielded me with his armor-clad body.

A subdued grunt escaped the man as the grenade exploded and the energy shield of his suit took the brunt of the damage. I came to the realization that my hands had gained purchase on his chest plate when he leaned back to stand. My fingertips ran across bumps in the armor.*

 _Braille. 117._

I glanced up to stare at my own, unknown reflection in the golden-hued visor of 117's helmet.

* * *

*Braille on Master Chief's armor does not come around until Halo 4; artistic liberty made me put it in here. :)


	2. Traitor

**Chapter 2: Traitor**

* * *

 **Date:** 20 October 2552  
 **Location:** Outskirts of Old Mombasa, Kenya, Earth

 _Braille._ _117._

I glanced up to stare at my own, unknown reflection in the golden-orange visor of 117's helmet. When he stood to his full height he offered me a hand-up. We both turned at the sound of footfalls quickly approaching. They were Marines having finally caught up to the-

"Spartan! Nice work!" one called.

"Yeah, Chief! Without you our slow asses would've only been able to watch." I looked at the dark skinned man with a gruff voice. One term came to mind upon sight.

 _In-charge_ _._

"Yes, thank you… Chief." I said, turning to the man of the hour. I had meant to sound strong, brave even, but my voice betrayed me with its softness.

Someone barked an immature laugh, "Well with a voice like that there's no way yer a Marine! So, who are ya?"

"And what are you wearing?!" a third called.

"That's enough gawking Marines!" the leader shouted. "Stay alert and for God's sake someone find her some armor!"

Everyone snapped to work. A couple Marines went rifling through packs. Some copied Spartan 117 by reloading their weapons and restocking ammunition. A medic approached me and lead me away from the group for a brief examination.

"Everything appears to be normal. How did you come to be here? Were you a part of recon?" he asked.

"Damn, Bobby. Did you even introduce yourself before interrogating her?" the dark skinned man interjected. Turning to me he asked, "What's your name little lady? I'm Sergeant Major Avery Johnson. I'm in charge of these mongrels." He lit a cigar.

"I hate to disappoint you all," I started but hesitated when 117 joined the group.

 _117\. Spartan. Master Chief._

"It's alright. Chief's one of us." Bobby assured me.

Followed by a humorous, "We think." The comedian received a swift punch in the shoulder.

I couldn't help but smile as I stared into the Master Chief's visor again, "No, it's fine. I just…" my frown returned.

"You don't remember me." Chief stated more than asked.

"I don't remember anything. We've met?... which isn't something easily forgotten I imagine." I swallowed, mouth feeling dry. "What's my name?"

"Jayne," he stated shortly. Turning to Sergeant Johnson, he asked, "May I have a word?" They stepped aside and a Marine approached with full hands.

"Hi Jayne, I'm Mack Sutherland. Here's some armor since it looks like you'll be stuck with us for a while." I made quick work of donning the attire.

"Marines! Prepare to head out! Jayne, come join me and the Chief for a minute." Sergeant Johnson called.

"Jayne, you truly don't remember anything?" He asked as I arrived.

"No," I bit my lip as I met his warm, regretful eyes. Taking a deep breath I pushed my self-pity aside. "It's insanity. I know things, but I don't know why or how I came to know them."

"Like what?"

"Well, the names of things… warthog, Sangheili, plasma grenade…" I looked at Chief as I continued, "and I can read braille, or at least the braille on your chest plate."

The Spartan's head turned slightly in my direction as he spoke, "When we first met you were a cadet in the Corbulo Academy of Military Science. You mentioned a focus in linguistics… you may have continued studies in that direction."

Master Chief's helmet shifted down and to the side as if he was listening to something. In that get-up he very well could have been without anyone realizing.

"But no memories have returned?" Johnson asked, thinking deeply.

"No," I replied, "is something the matter, sir?"

"You have been branded a traitor." I blinked at Johnson's words. Ignorant of my escalating inner turmoil, he plowed ahead, "You were part of a recon group… the mission failed; no survivors. That is, until you were witnessed killing Marines on multiple occasions since your disappearance."

My breath hitched and I looked to Chief for some grounding. The stranger reflected back at me provided none.

"We don't think you'll turn on us now…" he continued.

"But later I might remember," I finished breathlessly, meeting those tired brown eyes again. He nodded.

"Unfortunately, we can't take the chance." Sergeant Johnson pulled out wrist restraints.

"Understood," I replied quietly, turning my back and putting my wrists together.*

"Sergeant," the Master Chief cut in, "perhaps out here it would be best to cuff her hands in front."

"I was thinking the same, Spartan." Johnson turned me around to cuff me. "Chief, stay here with Jayne while I brief the team."

I kept my back to the group not wanting to see the reactions or meet the stares. The Spartan stood at a reserved distance from me and I found myself desperately wanting to know what he was thinking. I looked up at him which caused him to look down from his over 7ft to me.

"What's my last name?" I asked simply.

"Lasky."

 _Lasky._

His head did that thing again where it turned slightly to the side and down. I couldn't help but wonder what he heard.

"Did I know your name?" He shook his head and I nodded dumbly.

"Alright Marines! Time to push those dirty Covenant bastards back to their ship. Let's move out!" Sarge boomed.

The Master Chief and Johnson led the way. I fell into step at the middle of the formation without prodding. I knew it was the best spot for me and for the team, both for my protection and observation.

 _Traitor._

The word echoed through my mind as I stared down at my tied hands, vision clouding with unwanted tears.

* * *

*Admittedly I haven't done much research into amnesia. Any liberty I take (such as expecting Jayne to know to turn around to be cuffed) I excuse away because of how she came to have amnesia. :)


	3. Trust

**Chapter 3: Trust**

* * *

 **Date:** 20 October 2552  
 **Location:** Old Mombasa, Kenya, Earth

 _Traitor._

The word echoed through my mind as I stared down at my tied hands, vision clouding with unwanted tears. Try as I may to fight it, shame rose from my stomach at the horrible deeds executed by this treacherous body.

I silently thanked the Master Chief as we passed the charred ground that symbolized my would-have-been demise. It wasn't long until we entered the city known as Old Mombasa. The crumbling architecture and silence left an eerie sense of unease in the air. I turned to who I recently learned was Jimothy.

"Can you please inform Sergeant Johnson that this is the direction that Elite came from? He's probably already aware but there could be an ambush since that patrol never returned."

Jimothy nodded and trotted ahead. I thanked him when he returned and kept my eyes alert. There was no time to worry, no time to despair at my predicament. My gut was telling me that we were about to be in a sticky situation and I wanted to try my damnedest to prevent as much stickiness as possible. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed something not quite right. A faint purple light had shone for just a blip and my heart sank at what I saw.

 _Kig-Yar. Jackal. Sniper._

"Sniper! 2 o'clock! Balcony! Take cover!" I tackled Bobby to the side since it seemed that he was the one in direct line of sight of the marksman. We all heard the distinct PEW of the fired shot. Bobby grunted from the hit and then again when we hit the ground.

 _Too slow._

I glanced at Bobby who was prepping the graze on his arm. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as more snipers fired. Tuning out the shots from friendlies I focused on the covenant gunfire while we huddled behind a short wall. Bobby had placed his BR55 battle rifle down and, seeing the opportunity, I seized the gun.

In rapid succession I peeked, spotted the purple light, took aim, and fired. A displaced shot told me I had hit my mark. I didn't dwell on the fact that I must have a lot of experience killing as proven by such fine-tuned muscle memory especially considering the handicap of wrist restraints.

"Nice shot!" someone had called. There was no time for more compliments as Covenant forces came out of the woodwork. I spotted Chief who was front and center of the battle.

 _Let the front-line handle them. Just get those snipers before you have no team left._

I scoped the rafters and any other plausible sniper roosts. At the sight of one I shot and killed. Two purple dots snapped in my direction so I ducked. I met Bobby's questioning eyes.

"Two more snipers and you can have your gun back," I promised while reloading. Bobby just shook his head, smiling, and pulled out his M7 submachine gun to join the battle granting me some cover fire. I shot and killed the third sniper when it took aim on Bobby.

The fourth Kig-Yar sniper was focusing on the Master Chief when I took the marksman out. The sight of the Spartan mowing down enemies left and right was more than a little distracting. Heat creeping to my face snapped me out of my reverie. When I realized I had been openly admiring the man I blushed even more so, hoping no one had noticed.

I jumped back into action and took aim on the vulnerable openings in the Jackals' shields. One shot made them flail. A second in the head ended their existence. Six more shots at some Yanme'e Drones and the coast was clear. A few Marines and Chief scouted ahead for more enemies.

When the all-clear was given, the men grouped up around Sarge. I slowly approached the throng, weapon down, safety on, and finger off the trigger. Everyone watched as I came to a stop at the Master Chief's back. He didn't look stiff or even turn around which meant I had gained his…

 _Trust._

"That was you takin' out all those Jackals?" Sergeant Johnson asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded and presented my weapon.

"She also shoved me aside on that first enemy fire," Bobby piped up, "saving my life."

"Keep the rifle," Johnson barked. "We could use that eye of yours."

"Yessir!" I replied, grinning.

"Aren't you gonna untie her?" Jimothy asked, adding a "sir" at Johnson's stare.

I interjected with, "I can manage. Besides, we can't be sure what will happen…" I trailed off. On that awkward note water was passed around and I gladly took a few gulps.

"We should move forward," the Master Chief stated. "In order to catch the enemy unawares, sir."

"Let's move out!" Sarge bellowed and everyone followed. I had planned to wait for Chief to move ahead before I'd fall in with the group. Embarrassment about my earlier daydreaming still ate at me. As the gap separating us from the group widened I realized my plan would not work. It wasn't until Chief turned to look at me that it dawned on me...

 _He's waiting for me._

I blushed and sprung forward feeling incredibly daft. He fell into step at my side with great ease. The thought crossed my mind to rush ahead and avoid him but I quickly dismissed the idea. His 2ft in height over me meant his longer stride would have no issues keeping up let alone the added boost of his suit.

 _Augmentations. ASTER. SIERRA._

I blinked to stop of the string of words. When I looked up to find him looking at me I blushed again.

"Thank you," he said abruptly. My body responded to his rich, gravelly voice in ways I steadfastly ignored.

At my prolonged silence he added, "The sniper… had me in his sights."

"It was nothing," I stated, exhaling sharply. "I'd easily do it again." I stared forward, overwhelmed with shyness. My heart was fluttering a mile a minute and I was pretty sure that if something in Chief's suit couldn't broadcast the fact, my face sure would.*

 _Does muscle memory extend to the heart?_

I took a deep calming breath and smiled up at the Master Chief.

* * *

*Removed a reference to Cortana. I was getting ahead of myself and my character. :)


	4. Specimen

**Chapter 4: Specimen.**

* * *

 **Date:** 20 October 2552  
 **Location** : Old Mombasa, Kenya, Earth

 _Does muscle memory extend to the heart?_

I took a deep calming breath and smiled up at the Master Chief. I detected a small smile in his voice when he asked "What?" which, in turn, made me grin like a fool.

"Despite everything," I held up my strapped, rifle-toting hands for emphasis, "I just feel happy." I shrugged as we caught up with the team.

As we continued on-foot to New Mombasa, we encountered more unfriendlies. None were a match for this tight-knit group, even the Sangheili Zealot didn't stand a chance after being dropped off with more forces from a Phantom dropship.

Once the courtyard was cleared the team made a move to head out toward the chosen landing zone. It was then that nearby gates busted open and we were confronted.

 _Mgalekgolo. Ogres. Hunters._

"Stand back, Marines. Let the Chief show you how it's done!" Johnson called.

It was quite the sight to behold. While the Hunters focused on us with their plasma cannons, the Master Chief slipped around to take them out easily with a SRS99C-S2 AMB sniper rifle. The guys all cheered while I grinned and clapped alongside. When the Spartan turned around I couldn't help but notice that he looked straight to me instantly, stiff posture relaxing almost imperceptibly.

"Does Chief have the hots for her?" I heard Mack whisper-ask someone and it broke the spell.

Ignoring yet another blush, I put all my concentration into reloading and restocking on ammo while Chief took a calculated turn to speak with Johnson. Sarge had received orders to leave us to board a Pelican and drop supplies under heavy fire. It didn't escape my notice that I was not included in any COM channel, understandably so.

Another, or the same Covenant drop ship flew overhead and landed nearby.* At Sergeant Johnson's orders we moved toward its LZ unawares that its passengers had already unloaded. In the blink of an eye, everything went south. Mack went down but took out his assailant. I landed headshots on some Elites, killing them almost too easily. Master Chief was surrounded by foes. Spotting this, I ran up the side of our squad to pull some attention toward me. It worked all too well.

"Is this her?" I garbled voice asked. I turned, ready to shoot, but the Sangheili knocked the battle rifle from my grasp and took hold of me. A cold, green reptilian gaze met my own.

"Hello, Specimen 12."

 _12\. Specimen. Assassin._

Panic flared through me as I was first dragged, then carried away from my team. I fought with all my might despite the cold realization that there was no hope at escape. Biting, clawing, screaming, all of which only resulted in a tighter grip around my neck.

Oxygen deprivation clouded my vision and muted my hearing. I glanced at my team only to see Chief fighting a mob of Covenant forces, helmet up, searching for something, someone.

 _Me._

His head snapped over in my direction. I could almost see him gauging the probability of rescuing me. It was too late. I knew it and he knew it. Yet he charged forward in a vain attempt to reach me.

"Jayne!" His yell sounded faint, subdued, possibly imagined.

My eyes fluttered shut as the distance between us grew. A sigh escaped my lips when unconsciousness grasped me firmly in its clutches.

* * *

*This does not happen in the game (Halo 2) but it makes for a story! :)


	5. Sedated

**Chapter 5: Sedated**

* * *

 **Date:** 03 November 2552  
 **Location:** High Charity

"Jayne," a scratchy voice spoke. "Jayne," he repeated.

I tried to focus, tried to open my eyes, tried to sit up but everything felt so heavy. Even the air felt weighted in my lungs. I wheezed with effort. One eye, two, my vision cleared and a Jackal came into view. The purple eyes peered down at me with kindness.

"I can…" I trailed off, lacking the strength to voice my question.

"They're coming," he continued. "You have to go."

It was then I noticed the sound of fighting in the distance. I lifted my head slightly as he moved to undo my restraints. My pale reflection captured my attention; a drastic bruise on my neck reminded me of how I came to be in this situation.

"I can understand you?" I managed to squeak out.

 _Weak. Drugged. Sedated._

"Yes-" He was cut off by a shot to the head. I blinked as purple blood splattered my face.

Gruffly, I was yanked upwards off of the platform. My head lolled back from the unexpected momentum. At that moment, lightheadedness consumed my senses as I fell back into a blissfully-oblivious state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Time can be fickle and fleeting. Thank you all for your patience between updates. More to follow. :)


	6. Cortana

**Chapter 6: Cortana**

* * *

 **Date:** 17 November 2552  
 **Location:** Crow's Nest, Kenya, Earth

The first thing I was aware of was taking a deep breath, only to choke as calm turned to chaos.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey," said a familiar voice.

"Sarge!" I coughed a laugh as I stepped out from cryo.

"Listen up! We have a bit of a situation underway and I'm only going to say all of this once." He handed me some gear including a battle rifle.

As if to emphasize his statement, a woman could be heard over the loudspeaker: "Barracks are under attack! All available combat teams, respond!" Johnson began briefing me as we walked.

"You were taken from a med bay on the Covenant ship _High Charity_. You and I were on the same Phantom, escorted by Brutes." He paused to light a cigar and I adjusted my gear. "Long story short, a Sangheili by the name of Thel assisted us in making our way here."

' _Vadam. Thel. Arbiter._

I shook myself and listened as Johnson continued speaking.

"This is the Crow's Nest. It's an underground UNSC facility. You were so pumped full of alien drugs that it took doctors several days to stabilize you." We stopped as we arrived in a room with a very large explosive. Johnson turned to me directly and spoke a bit more gently.

"Once you were stable they put you in cryo to help your body recover. Jayne, some footage was retrieved by the Master Chief and Cortana…"

 _AI. CTN 0452-9. Cortana._

" _He likes you," the female AI known as Cortana stated simply. I glanced at the holopad from where she observed me._

" _Who?" I asked distractedly._

 _She rolled her eyes and placed a hand on one hip as she replied, "Spartan 117. Master Chief."_

 _I gave her a skeptical look and returned to my work. "The Covenant Lexicon you and Chief recovered while aboard the_ Ascendant Justice _is impressive. Inputting this data is going to help the UNSC immensely. Thank you."_

" _You're welcome. Now, don't change the subject."_

" _Fine! I take the bait. He likes me, how can you tell?" I saved my work and gave Cortana my undivided attention._

" _For starters his pulse, respiration, and perspiration rates all increase when he's near you… not by much but a lot by Spartan standards."_

" _How romantic," I stated dryly. Cortana's glare silenced me on the spot._

" _You always manage to make him smile," she continued. "Sometimes, when you crack a wise remark, a quiet huff of amusement escapes him before he can school his emotions."_

 _I grinned and interjected, "Yeah but-" She held up a hand to halt my speech._

" _I'm not finished. He watches you," she said softly. My heart skipped a beat, possibly three, at the notion. "Chief almost always angles himself to keep you in his line of sight, that is… when he's not engaged in combat. He hides it well by never taking off that damn helmet but I see what he sees."_

 _She looked at me kindly as I processed this information._

" _Cortana, I trust you and I want to believe you but what good will it do? Our paths keep crossing, sure, but they never run parallel. Besides, with the war… there's a high chance one of us will extremely out live the other and my money is on Sierra 117."_

 _Cortana sighed as she spoke, "Jayne…"*_

"Jayne," Sergeant Johnson's voice snapped me to the present. "You still with me?" His tight grip on my shoulder slackened.

"Yes! Sir, I think I just remembered something from my past." I smiled up at him, meeting warm brown eyes.

"Glad to hear it! At any rate, you may not remember all of it and frankly I'm not sure you should want to, but in time I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now, time to focus on the present where shit is hitting the fan and we've got work to do."

"Yessir!"

"Johnson," a female Commander on video COMs cut in.

"Mm-hmm?"

"You might want to put that out." I fought a grin as he stumped out his cigar.

"Chief," My breath caught upon hearing his name. I turned to the sound of heavy footsteps approaching.

* * *

*I'm trying to figure out the best way to format long memory sequences. I centered the text to better distinguish it from simple trigger word memories.


	7. Smile

**Chapter 7: Smile**

* * *

 **Date:** 17 November 2552  
 **Location:** Crow's Nest, Kenya, Earth

"Chief," My breath caught upon hearing his name. I turned to the sound of heavy footsteps approaching.

"Have a look,"* the Commander continued.

I did not hear another word as his helmet shifted down to look directly at me, swiping two fingers across his faceplate.

 _A Spartan Smile._

 _The Master Chief swiped an upward curve across his faceplate. I mimicked the action, a bit puzzled._

" _A Spartan smile," he informed me. "The armor conceals a lot… we Spartans created the signal to make up for some of the limitations…" he trailed off._

 _I beamed up at him in response, "I like it. Thank you for sharing that with me." I took his hand and he shifted his stance in response._

" _It was nothing. I… I wanted you to know." He looked down at my ungloved hand in his armored one._

" _Thank you. So," I redirected the conversation for his benefit. "When you signal the Spartan Smile to me, does that mean you're happy to see me?" I asked lightheartedly._

 _Chief nodded once in affirmation._

" _If you get to escalate your way of greeting to a smile, does that mean I get to escalate as well?" I looked up at him coyly._

" _What do you mean?" he asked quietly as I stepped closer, eyeing him up and down._

" _Anything on your suit going to explode if I hug you?" I laughed as the Spartan visibly stiffened. "Okay. Hug postponed. Maybe some other time, when you least expect it."_

" _Jayne…"_

"Jayne?" the Master Chief questioned my silence.

No amount of training could stop the smile that spread across my face in response. My heart soared and I had to look away to recover. When I met the Arbiter's gaze observing us with open interest I turned back to the Chief.

"Hi! I'm very glad to see you," I whispered.

"Likewise." Hearing his deep, gravelly voice gave me chills.

"You reminded me, just now, of when you first taught me the Spartan Smile. I think I'm beginning to remember things!" I took his hand and gave it a brief squeeze for emphasis.

"Alright you two. Sorry to break up your tryst," Johnson interrupted with a smirk.

The Master Chief snapped to attention and I stood to the side squinting a mock-glare at his obvious lie. He wasn't apologetic at all.

"Chief, Jayne, Arbiter, follow me," Sergeant Johnson commanded. "Brutes have taken the barracks. Marines are trapped inside. Those apes ain't much for mercy, Chief. We both know what they do to prisoners."* We all grabbed ammunition and supplies and I turned to the Arbiter.

"Thank you, Arbiter. I heard you helped get my dead weight out of Covenant clutches." I smiled at him.

"It was… no trouble." I arched an eyebrow at the understatement. "It was a nice change of pace, saving you Miss."

"Call me Jayne. Ready for yet another change of pace?" My smile grew into a grin when he nodded, mandibles flickering.

"I'll guard the bomb," Johnson stated. "Get to the barracks, save those marines, and escort them to the landing pad for evac."*

We headed through the corridor to the motor pool. It wasn't long before we ran into a pack of large, hairy unfriendlies.

 _Covenant. Jiralhanae. Brutes._

One by one the Brutes fell to our attacks. It felt good to be back at the Spartan's side, back in the swing of things.

"Jayne, get behind me," Chief commanded and I obeyed without question.

An animalistic roar flooded my senses as the Jiralhanae Chieftain charged, hammer at the ready. I merely looked on as Spartan and Arbiter teamed up to take him out. They made the task appear effortless but I knew better.

Passing by portable Covenant shields, we continued on our course to the barracks. Human casualties marked our way to a collapsed hallway with only an empty elevator shaft as an exit.

"We have to jump down," I stated simply. The Arbiter did so without comment.

"I'll catch you," Chief stated firmly and jumped.

"You okay?" I called, peering down the shaft when he didn't move or speak.

"Yes," he said, stowing his weapons. "I thought I heard something. Ready." He extended his arms and I held my breath as I took this literal leap of faith. The Spartan caught me with ease, swinging with my downward momentum for a softer landing, and gently setting me down.

"Thank you," I exhaled and opened my eyes only to stare at my reflection in his visor. "Did the Arbiter already push forward?" Chief only nodded causing me to smile.

"What I wouldn't give to know what's on your mind," I commented, moving onward.

Along the way we encountered two more drops requiring me to jump and the Master Chief to catch. We met Thel 'Vadam as he vainly attempted to convince some Yanme'e to rebel against the Prophets.

The Arbiter turned to us as he spoke, "The Brutes have taken your soldiers. As prisoners or meat for their bellies, I do not know. In case some yet live, let us be careful when we shoot."* With that grim statement in mind, we entered the barracks. Rounding a corner we spotted Brutes and Jackals alike.

"I'll handle the Jackals easily. Focus on the Brutes' shields and I'll do my best to get in some headshots," I stated firmly. A blush spread across my cheeks as I realized it was not my place to call the shots. My mortification fled my mind as we engaged in combat. Using a battle rifle I quickly and effectively took out the Jackals on the upper walkways.

The Jiralhanae proved to be more of a challenge but we prevailed as a team and rescued the Marines. As I assisted one Marine I looked up to see the Master Chief swing a Gravity Hammer easily crushing the final Brute. He looked up from the defeated foe and I blushed crimson when he caught me staring.

With the area secured everyone regrouped and restocked their weaponry. I swapped my spare assault rifle for a Type-51 Covenant Carbine, leaving my battle rifle on my back. We approached and boarded a lift and as with all elevators, an awkward silence filled the space. I steadfastly ignored the Spartan still embarrassed from having been caught ogling him earlier.

"Who's this no-rank?" a Marine asked in regard to me. The Master Chief took a step forward and I spoke up to intervene.

"The name's Jayne Lasky. I can't remember crap and the UNSC isn't sure what to do with me. We can all agree that we need to get the hell out of here and I'm here to help." That seemed to have settled most of the questioning looks as we reached the top only to discover we weren't alone.

 _Jet packs. Jump packs. Jiralhanae Jumpers._

As combat came to a close I was well-winded. Spotting Sergeant Johnson's arrival I couldn't help but call out a sarcastic quip.

"Hey Sarge! Thanks for all the help!"

He shot down some Drones and barked back, "There! I helped!" I laughed and gave him a pat on the back as our Pelican dropship landed and people boarded.

"Your ride is here," Chief commented.

"Can I stay with you?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head and replied, "I have my orders. You'll be safe if you leave."

"And what of your safety?" I turned to face him fully, ignoring the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. When he didn't respond I sighed, deflated.

"Understood. Whatever it takes to end this war, right?" I asked rhetorically. I ran my fingertips across the braille on his chest piece and then hopped on the pelican.

As the bird took off I flashed him a coquettish smile and said "See you soon, Big Guy."

* * *

*Direct quotes from Halo 3.

It is at this point that I realize I haven't written a disclaimer (although I find it silly to do so since this is obviously fan fiction and no money is involved).

 **Disclaimer:** _**I do not own anything in the Halo universe. I can only take credit for my O(riginal) C(haracter) Jayne. This applies to all chapters preceding, this chapter, and those to follow. I write this not for profit, but for pleasure.**_


	8. Flood

**Chapter 8: Flood**

* * *

 **Date:** 17 November 2552  
 **Location:** Airspace Over Kenya, Earth

As the bird took off I flashed him a coquettish smile and said "See you soon, Big Guy."

" _Hey there, Big Guy," I said breathlessly as the Master Chief walked over from his crash site. "Just when I thought we wouldn't cross paths this time around. I get gifted the opportunity to admire your landing skills." I hoped the joke would cover up the complete fear that had been eating away at me for days._

" _How are you holding up?" Chief asked, seeing right through me._

" _Honestly?" At his nod I continued, "Not great, Chief. They're calling these things The Flood. I feel like it's happening all over again. We were trained to fight Insurrectionists only to be overrun with Covenant; taught to take out Covenant only to be swarmed by Flood."_

 _With each word I spoke faster and faster until the last sentence came out in a breathless rush._ _Tears betrayed me; I wiped them away with frustration. There was no time for feelings, for fears._

" _Jayne."_

 _How can a voice sound so rough and yet so soft at the same time?_

" _I thought I wasn't going to see you again. This feels like game over," I admitted quietly._

" _Not yet. I won't let it be." He took my hand in his and just barely squeezed. I couldn't help but smile._

" _Afraid to break my hand?" I teased. I turned his hand over in mine and tickled the unarmored palm. "Thank you."_

 _The Spartan's helmet tilted to the side._

" _How's Cortana?" I asked with a grin._

" _She didn't appreciate my landing the Banshee into the_ Pillar of Autumn _but she's happy to see you and says 'Hi.'." He turned back to look at the crashed ship._

" _You going in there?" My smile fell when he nodded in affirmation. "Don't suppose you'll let me follow you."_

" _No," he said in a tone that brook no argument. He placed ammunition and frag grenades in my hands and then lit a flare. "A Pelican is coming. I need you to get on it." I stowed the ammo._

" _Understood." I turned away taking a deep breath. "We all have jobs to do. Sierra 117's just happens to be saving the universe."_

" _Jayne, my name…"_

 _Swiftly I turned and hugged him. "_ _Save it. For when you see me again._ _Call it incentive." I smiled when his arms came up around me without touching. "See, I told you I'd hug you when you'd least expect it." Just then a Pelican flew overhead so I pushed the Spartan away._

" _See you on the other side, Big Guy." He prepared his weapons and headed to the_ Pillar of Autumn _. As much as I wanted to know his name, learning it felt too much like a "Goodbye." A goodbye for the last time.*_

"For the last time, Paul! Zip it!" a Marine yelled, pulling me back to the present. I glanced around to see most everyone attempting to get some shut eye. I followed suit as exhaustion finally reared its ugly head.

* * *

*This chapter is just a memory sequence. I hope you liked it.


	9. Demon

**Chapter 9: Demon**

* * *

 **Date:** 17 November 2552  
 **Location:** Shadow of Intent, Airspace Over Kenya, Earth

The Pelican decelerating woke me from a fitful slumber. The Marines aboard observed me with distrust as we docked. The same female Commander from video COMs earlier exited the cockpit and everyone stood at attention.

"Marines, at ease. Time for some R&R. Gather supplies; complete some much needed maintenance on your gear and yourselves. I'm sure we won't have as much time as we'd like before shipping out again. Dismissed."

She met my eyes and continued, "Jayne, a word?" She motioned for me to follow her. "I'm Commander Miranda Keyes. I've heard a lot about you."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," was about all the reply I could muster… unsure of where this conversation was headed.

"Likewise. We share many friends in important places, friends that I trust." She stopped walking and faced me. "I know enough about you, about your past to be apprehensive."

I nodded in understanding.

"But Johnson, Chief, your brother… they all trust you and that's enough. So, I'm going to level with you. Back at the Crow's Nest you were supposed to stay in cryo* until a trial could be held for your crimes."

The blood drained from my face.

"Things changed for obvious reasons but a trial will eventually be held. I wanted to give you a heads up."

"I don't need to be put in cryo," I responded. "I'll comply. I understand that there are consequences to my past actions."

"Actions you don't remember," Miranda supplied.

"I have to believe everything will work out," I stated emphatically which was in direct contrast to my shrug.

She grinned. "Tom always said you were an optimist. It made you a good leader, once upon a time."

I huffed a laugh. "Is that why I barked orders at Chief and Arbiter earlier? My leading is innate?"

"What I wouldn't give to review Chief's POV recordings of that…" The Commander shook her head in amusement. "At any rate, I have a meeting to catch. Freshen up! I have intel that your beau will be here soon." She smirked at my blush and walked away.

"Welcome aboard the _Shadow of Intent_ , Demon's Mate."

"Arbiter!" I spun around to face him with a grin. My elation turned to puzzlement when I finally realized what he had said. "'Demon's Mate'?"

"Yes." Was all he said as he continued walking the way Commander Keyes went.

"What did he mean?" I asked the nearby group of Sangheili. "I'm the mate of a demon?"

"Not just any demon," one replied. "The Demon. You may know him as 'Master Chief'." My eyes widened in response.

"Where's your nearest washroom?" I squeaked out. I ran where they pointed to splash water on my face and "freshen up" as the Commander had suggested. _What the hell was happening?_

When I exited the room I spotted Sarge relieving some Elites of carbines and the Arbiter toting an M41 rocket launcher and an M7057 flamethrower.

Smothering a laugh I called out to Johnson, "Sergeant! Need a hand?" He grinned and tossed me a gun.

"Lask-aayyyy! Will you be joining me?"

"No," came a firm reply from an all too familiar voice. Rebellion flared under my skin as I looked up at the Demon.

* * *

*Cryo has many uses. Healing, travel, holding violent prisoners until execution. Why not all of the above at once?


	10. Tom

**Chapter 10: Tom**

* * *

 **Date:** 17 November 2552  
 **Locations:** Shadow of Intent & Forward Unto Dawn

"No," came a firm reply from an all too familiar voice. Rebellion flared under my skin as I looked up at the Demon.

Johnson chuckled at the two of us and only stopped when Keyes spoke, "There will be plenty of time for you to make him change his mind, Lasky. Right now we gotta board _Forward Unto Dawn_."

 _..._

" _Forward Unto Dawn._

 _From Earth, For Earth._

 _Honor, Valor, Allegiance, Excellence._

 _From Earth, For Earth._

 _Today. Tomorrow. Forever._

 _Together We Rise. Together We Prevail._

 _Forward Unto Dawn."_

 _We as a group chanted to the beat of our footsteps in the mud. Just another day at the Academy. Blindfolded then transported by air to somewhere remote. Expected to take what we've learned to survive and make it back to campus._

 _The sun was rising as we approached the familiar architecture of the Corbulo Academy of Military Science. I looked over at my brother and grinned ear to ear as our hazel eyes met._

Tom.

" _Great work everyone. We worked together to achieve our end goal of finding the campus." Tom smiled back at me._

" _That was our end game?" I quipped. "I thought we were just out here to learn to appreciate the finer things in life."_ " _Like brisk showers," Chen supplied and I nodded enthusiastically._

" _And mystery food!" I waggled my eyebrows and almost everyone laughed. The fun did not last long as our group spotted the Robot. We promptly stood at attention in front of Hastati Squad Leader April Orenski._

" _Well done Cadets," she said sternly. "Take today to recover and appreciate the accomplishment you all achieved. There is nothing you cannot do if you work together. Dismissed."_

 _We all fled toward the showers before Orenski could change her mind about the T.O. A free-for-all ensued as we all raced to claim the shower stall that afforded the most room and coincidentally the warmest water._

 _As the leader of the pack, I knew people would begin throwing cheap shots to snag first so I kept pace to stay in the lead… barely. I counted on them having a false sense of security that they could overtake me at any moment. One glance at my twin's smirk told me he had pieced together my plan._

 _The stairs were the worst-for everyone. At the base I kicked it into full gear and nearly flew up the steps leaving everyone in the dust. At the doors I glanced back to see how much of a cushion I had in terms of distance and giggled as I witnessed Tom "trip" taking down almost all of our squad mates with him and securing my spot of first place._

" _Runnnn Jayneeee!"_

"Jayneee?" Johnson's hand waved in front of my face.

"Yes?" I sucked in a careful breath looking around at everyone watching me. "Oh, sorry."

"What did you remember?" I fought my body's automatic response to the quiet tone of Chief's voice. While I successfully prevented the blush, I couldn't stop my heart from jolting at the sound of his concern.

Yet again I saw my reflection in his visor but this time it wasn't completely foreign. Familiar hazel eyes peered back at me and a small smile came to my lips.

"My brother," I replied softly. "Just a day at the Academy when we were kids." Tears came to my eyes as the faintest touch of the Spartan's hand to my shoulder crumbled my control.

"Excuse me." Clearing my throat I headed toward nowhere in particular, just any place but there. When the Master Chief began to follow, Commander Miranda Keyes stopped him wordlessly and accompanied me instead.

"Walk with me, Lasky. Let's head onto the UNSC _Forward Unto Dawn_ and get you squared away." I followed her without hesitation.

"I can't pretend to know what you're going through. None of us can. As much as many of us trust you there are many aboard this ship who won't. For your protection, I'd like for you to have Johnson, myself, or Chief with you when outside your quarters. As Commander of this ship I will not wager your life on the expectation of my crew respecting my decision to have you aboard."

"I understand, ma'am."

"I took the liberty of stationing you down the hall from myself." We stopped walking. "This is you. I'm three doors down and on the left."

"Thank you," I said as she punched a code in the security panel.

"You're welcome. Place your hand on the screen. It will make it so only you can open the room-aside from AI and myself," she amended.

As we entered the room I openly observed its sleek simplicity with obvious relief. I couldn't stop myself from eyeing the bed wistfully.

"Welcome to your humble abode. The ship's day is just beginning with breakfast starting at 0600 in about 20 minutes. Chief will meet you there-it's not far," she added when my eyes snapped to hers. "You must be hungry for a proper meal. Saffron, the ship's AI will guide you to the mess hall. Ain't that right, Saff?"

"Of course," came a pixie-sounding reply. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jayne Lasky. I've already learned so much about you!"

As unsettling as that statement was, I couldn't help but smile at the petite, red, female AI on the holopad. "It's nice to meet you as well, Saffron. Perhaps you could help me run reconnaissance on my memories?"

"Of course!" Her voice squeaked from her genuine excitement.

"I'll leave you both to it then. I have boring matters to attend to like a mound of paperwork. See you soon Lasky."

I nodded. "Thank you for everything, Commander."

She chuckled in reply. "Let's see if you still appreciate me after you see your schedule." With that remark, Miranda exited the room.

"Saffron-"

"Pulling up your schedule now!"

"Thank you." I grabbed a datapad to take a look. Various appointments were scattered over these next few weeks. Doctors, lawyers, and psychologists. I sighed and put the tablet on the nightstand.

I looked over at Saffron. "I don't suppose the bathroom has extremely hot water? I could use a steamy shower."

The AI jumped up and disappeared. "It is set to a temperature and time limit." I followed her voice to the bathroom. "I can be persuaded to alter the limits, though."

I grinned as the shower started automatically and grabbed a towel. "Saffron, I think we're going to become fast friends."

" _Becoming fast friends with Cortana, I see." Dr. Catherine Halsey said darkly from behind me. I held back a sigh and continued my research on Forerunner linguistics._

" _She's very sharp," I agreed. "I'm not sure splitting her in two was the right call."_

" _We needed her in two places at once. She's to be paired with a Spartan at present… Another person with whom you've unexpectedly become friends." The last statement somehow left the artifact room even more chilly than before._

So that's why she has always had a problem with me.

" _Sierra 117 is a great soldier but, more importantly, a good man." I stated simply and smirked when she slammed something, presumably a datapad, onto the table behind me. I kept working._

" _And just what is the nature of your relationship to the Master Chief?"_

 _I finally turned to witness the frosty look in her eyes first-hand._

" _Is this the update from Cortana's data-mining?" I picked up the tablet._

 _After a minute of browsing, I glanced back up at the woman. "Thank you, Dr. Halsey. That will be all." I saw a flash of rebellion in her eyes before she stiffly walked out of the room. It was then that SWORD Base AI Morpheus came out of hiding and appeared on a nearby holopad._

" _Jayne, are you-"_

"-okay?" I blinked away the memory and nodded to Saffron.

"Just a memory creeping up on me. Now, time for a good cleaning!" I hopped into the shower gleefully, setting adrift all of my worries for the time being.

* * *

*MCC for PC HYPE! If any of you got in to Flighting for the game this past week congrats! I can't wait until I get the opportunity!


	11. Gone

**Chapter 11: Gone**

* * *

 **Date:** 17 November 2552  
 **Location:** Forward Unto Dawn, Space

I took some measured breaths to control my nerves as I traveled toward the mess hall. To say that I was on edge would be a complete understatement. I kept my head up and surveyed the area in anticipation of some inevitable confrontation, but most looks sent my way were ones of curiosity, not abject hatred.

In the mess hall, I scanned the food lines and tables for that familiar green suit. After coming up short-handed, I got in queue and escaped to an empty table with my bounty: non-rationed breakfast. The eggs, sausage, and grits looked utterly dull but smelled mouth-wateringly vivid.

After savoring the first mouthful, I opened my eyes to see a man in unmarked fatigues observing me from across the table. He stood there in silence, causing my discomfiture to sky rocket as I quickly chewed and swallowed that first bite.

"May I help you?" I asked politely, just barely succeeding at masking the worry in my tone as I glanced at the nearest exits. My gaze returned to his face, skimming over pale scars and faint freckles, only to settle on a striking pair of blue eyes.

His mouth quirked just before he replied, "You were supposed to wait for me."

I stood with a gasp at the sound of that deep voice no longer altered by a helmet.

"Sir!"

"Jayne," he greeted, a small smile now definitely curving his lips.

"Please sit," I requested, gesturing toward the seat across the table while I slunk back down into my own. In that moment everything became too much to endure. I closed my eyes in an attempt to block out the crowd, the noise, the smells, the flavors, Master Chief in the flesh, my feelings of attachment, embarrassment, and fear.

"Jayne?" he repeated, voice quiet. "Breathe."

I obeyed, counting the seconds as I inhaled and then exhaled. When I opened my eyes again my heart betrayed me with a hard thump. Chief was leaning in, hand stretched across the table toward me, concern clearly written on his features.

"Sorry," I exhaled. "Thank you." I took another bite, hoping he would as well so that I wouldn't have to explain.

"You're blushing," he pointed out matter-of-factly.

My hand froze as it carried another fork-full of food toward my mouth. I met his eyes in panic, blushing more as I met his unwavering regard.

"I'm embarrassed," I said quickly, lifting my right shoulder with a small shrug and cringing when food fell onto the table. His eyebrows rose slightly in amusement but he kept silent.

"I can't believe I somehow expected you to be in your armor... In the mess hall!" I blurted out and then shook my head. I smiled at the huff of laughter I heard across the table and then relaxed when the Spartan began to eat.

The companionable silence was interrupted when Saffron appeared on my holopad, reminding me that one of my many appointments was scheduled soon. With a sigh, I stood and took my tray over to disposal, Chief in tow.

"I'll escort you," he stated firmly.

"You're still tall," I stated simply after following him through the corridors for a while. "I thought for sure a good chunk of your height could be attributed to the MJOLNIR armor but nope."

I grinned when the Spartan looked down and appeared slightly startled by my direct scrutiny.

"What are you, a foot and a half taller than I?" I asked rhetorically. "One of these days, I'm going to pull a muscle attempting to maintain eye contact."

It did not escape my notice that the Master Chief had to duck under the doorway in order to enter the med bay. I pursed my lips, unamused, when he looked at me to gauge my reaction. I grinned and followed him in when I saw that damnable quirk of his lips at my dissatisfaction.

"I'll be here waiting if I'm out before you," he said. "If not... wait for me."

" _Wait for me!" I called ahead to the Master Chief, sporting his new Mark V armor which already displayed signs of wear and tear._

 _He stopped at my request but didn't address me. The Spartan didn't even turn his head to look at me when I finally reached his side._

" _What's wrong?" I asked, voice sounding small in the large, empty room. I swallowed at the gut-wrenching feeling rolling off of him in waves._

" _They're all_ gone _." The last word was barely audible and broke my heart._

 _I reached for his hand as I walked around to face him. He pulled away and gripped the nearby railing; it groaned and warped under the pressure. My eyes stung and my heart keened for the man standing beside me. He had already been through so much, more than anyone should ever have to endure physically or emotionally. And now..? The Fall of Reach..._

 _I moved in closer still, until my side brushed against his, and placed my hand over his deliberately. Sierra 117 loosened his vice-like grip on the rail and I felt more than saw his demeanor soften._

 _"I'm so sorry," I whispered._

 _Together we stood, staring out at the vastness of space until a voice interrupted._

 _"Master Chief."_

"Master Chief, we're ready for you."

"Yes ma'am." I gave him a brief smile and nod of encouragement when he hesitated to leave. Only when he was completely out of sight did I allow my tears to slip freely.

* * *

*My life just had several major patches: job draining the life out of me, got new job, quit old job, bought a new house, Thanksgiving, moved halfway across state, started the new job, family hospitalized, home improvement, Christmas, Birthday, New Years.

Thank you, return-readers, for sticking around and welcome new readers! By the way, the next chapter is titled 'John'. :)


End file.
